


DRAGON BALL ULTRA 3: The Dark Angel Arc

by VersaJak



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaJak/pseuds/VersaJak
Summary: The sequel to Dragon Ball Ultra 2! The final Arc! Witness the Grand Finale!





	1. The Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out how Bardock suddenly appeared at the end of Dragon Ball Ultra 2, then read Dragon Ball Ultra Special: Bardock.

Goku and Bardock spent an entire day talking, where Goku told him everything that happened in his life after Planet Vegeta’s destruction. “Wow…I’ve never heard of a Saiyan like you…but when I was on Sadala, some of those Saiyans were like you. Not bloodthirsty, yet would love a fight. This gentle personality of yours is ancient. It must have triggered when you hit your head as a kid. And it changed Prince Vegeta. It probably changed me too…all those years I lived with them. And TWELVE Universes?! That’s just insane! But…I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks…Dad.”

“Yeah that’s what Earthlings call their Fathers, don’t they? When I saw you in the World of Void, I just knew it was you. Judging by the ongoing situation, I understood that Sin had to be killed. And that Saiyan Sun, has been captured.”

“But now another new problem has sprung up…” Goku said. “Kakarot. I’m not going anywhere now. No more vortexes for me. Whatever the problem is, we’ll fight it together.” Goku smiled. “Alright!”

“Your family is beautiful.”

“You’re part of it.” Bardock grinned. “I guess so.” At that moment, Goku’s phone rang. It was Bulma. “Goku, Whis has called everyone at my place. Get here as fast as you can.” 

“Alright, Bulma. Coming.” He looked at Bardock. “Let’s find out what that Mojito was really up to.”

At Capsule Corp.

ALL the Z-fighters were present. Including Broly, and Uub. Even Yamcha. “Angels.” Whis began. “What are we? Just an ordinary species. We become proper angels, when we tie our life-force to service. That’s why when a God of Destruction dies, we remain inactive until the next one. Mojito had been planning something for years. In the Tournament of Power, when Universe 9 was erased, he smiled. That was when his plan truly began.”

“How do you know all this?” Broly asked. “It’s just a guess. And it fits logic. Mojito wanted to be free. I admit that millions of years of service can be….too much sometimes. Maybe Sidra really annoyed him. I’m not sure. But at that moment, when Sidra was erased, Mojito immediately latched his life-force on to something else. Something…equal to the power of a God of Destruction.”

“Do you mean someone?” Bardock asked. “No. Something. Mojito isn’t a fool to tie his life-force to another living being. He wouldn’t risk it. Certain objects have powers too. And the most powerful object we know of in the Universes is the Jewel of Void. It was a Jewel found in the World of Void. The only object to ever exist. It used to be in Lord Zeno’s Palace for millions of years, but I suppose everyone forgot about it, and Mojito took that opportunity to nick it. We checked the Palace. It’s not there anymore.”

“Why did he expose himself if he’d been planning something for so long?” Uub asked. “Only an Angel can allow things and people to enter and exit the World of Void. It’s true that we wouldn’t have known which Angel it was…but Mojito must be feeling overconfident. And he probably didn’t want us to squabble amongst ourselves. He definitely wants a fight.”

“Why so?” Piccolo asked. “He’s obviously planning something. He thought you might be a threat to his plans. So he wanted to eliminate you. Sin was just a pawn. If his plan didn’t work, he had a back-up. He learnt how to absorb ki. Every amount of damage you did to Sin and the others, that amount of ki entered Sin. I’m sure those who can sense God Ki have been feeling the enormous pressure of his power.” Goku, Vegeta and Bardock tensed. Even Uub.”

“Is this true, Goku? Is he that strong?” Krillin asked. Goku nodded. “Yeah. It’s unlike anything we’ve ever felt before. This…pressure is too much. He absorbed…every bit of the power he could. But Whis is right. He’s overconfident.” Vegeta got up from his chair. “So, what? We just wait for him to do what he wants?!”

“We have no idea what he wants! We CAN’T do anything!” Goku said. “Just find that prick, and kill him!” Suddenly, a flash of light appeared next to them. When it died down, everyone could see the Angel just standing there. Everyone tensed up. “You don’t need to find me. I’m already here.” He smiled. “I came to tell you my plans as you were having a hard time figuring it out. I want….Earth.” 

“WHAT?!” Vegeta shouted and charged at him. Mojito dodged very easily. “When I got a taste of power, I wanted more! The core of the richest planet of the Special Universe! 7!”

“Why 7? Why Earth?” Goku asked. “Do you ever ask ‘Why Seven Dragon Balls’? Seven is the most important number in the Universes. It symbolizes…power. The very energy of the cosmos. And Earth is the richest planet. Ancient texts talk about Earth’s core possessing the ultimate power! Anyone who obtains it will be the strongest there is.”

“Mojito.” Whis stepped forward. “Absorbing a plant’s core. That’s Dark Magic.”

“Indeed it is! And I won’t hesitate to use it! In a few days’ time, I will be here with an army I have been making over the few years. Warriors of multiple Universes, swearing loyalty. I served Sidra yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do my own things when he’s not ordering me around. I went from planet to planet researching more information, around the Universes. Planets like Namek, were rich in information. I practised Dark Magic AND slowly hatched this plan. Everywhere I went, I gathered new warriors. The army obviously is there so that I get time for the Absorption. And then, I shall create a new World for all my allies to live peacefully while I rule over them.”

“Lord Zeno and the other Gods of Destruction will stop you.”

“I don’t think so!” Mojito giggled. “After all…I didn’t just latch my life-force to the Jewel…I even learnt how to use its power! It’s the only object that has the power to give life! How do you think the Kais got their powers? How do you think Buu was created? How do you think anything ever even appeared in the cosmos? It was all the work of the Jewel. And you lot decided to keep it like an artefact in a museum. Mixing the forbidden Dark Magic and the power of the Jewel, learnt the most useful power of all….Cancellation. I can cancel Hakai….as well as the Zenos’ Erasure Technique.”

At this point in time, nobody had anything to say. To think this Angel had planned everything so well, right after finding out all the information he could and putting the pieces together to finally realize the truth behind the Ultimate Creation, and how having control over that power can make someone unstoppable. “I must thank you, Goku. I thought I had to wait for a long time for Sidra to die. But that Tournament of Power you requested came in my favour. Goodbye for now. I am Mojito, the Dark Angel.”

Saying this, he disappeared once again. “DAMMIT!” Vegeta yelled. “He had EVERYTHING planned!”

“Let’s go to the Palace to see if what he said is true.” Whis said. By the time they reached there, the Gods of Destruction and the Angels as well as the Zenos had found all the research Mojito had done and pieced it together to find the Ultimate Truth. That’s how they figured out why Mojito was so confident. Goku and the others explained Mojito’s intentions. “He will probably use the power he gets from Earth’s core and use it along with the Jewel to learn Creation. That’s how he will build his New World. It will be at the cost of Trillions of lives. We…can’t do anything. We weren’t made to fight. Only to rule, create and erase. The Gods of Destruction and the Angels will aid you. As will my personal bodyguards.” the Zenos said.

“We need an army of our own.” Goku replied. “Mojito has been gathering people for too many years. From All the Universes. His forces must be huge. He will probably use Cancellation on Hakai so y’all will have to use your brute power. So the more warriors we have, the merrier.”

“To protect Earth and the Universes. Our greatest challenge.” Uub said. “I’m ready to fight.”

“All of you!” Vegeta yelled. “Be prepared! We make an army to defend Earth and the Universes, and in a few days’ time…..there will be War.”

The Dark Angel’s intentions have been revealed! The War For The Universes starts in a few days. What will happen next? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Ultra 3!


	2. We Need An Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the first chapter a little on 8th July 2020. If you read it before that date, I recommend you re-read it!

Word had spread fast. The Universes were whispering. All the allies of Mojito knew that their time had come. Mojito began rallying his troops. Space bandits, criminal organisations, all knew kinds of oppressed people who wanted the New World, joined him. Mojito, being an Angel wasn't one who would break a promise. He would let his allies live when he destroys everything and creates his new world. The Jewel of Void, Dark Magic, and the power of the Earth would be able to make him achieve this. 

"Sir." A leader of a criminal organisation stepped forward. "Frosts gangs from Universe 6 are here."

"Good. Pity their leader was killed by two Saiyan kids."

"Sir, I have a question. When you uh...destroy everything, won't we be destroyed as well? So how will we live in the New World?"

"I'm a man of my word. I won't kill my allies. You'll survive the destruction. Your New World will comprise of one giant Universe, as big as all 12 put together. There shall be a limited number of species and a limited number of planets. No Kais to create any more, and no Gods of Destruction to destroy any. And NO Lord Zeno to erase you for childish things. You will have full freedom. I have no intention to rule over the New World. I'll just live in it for all eternity doing whatever I want."

"And what DO you want, Sir? Oh, maybe just peaceful inhabited planet where I can enjoy the breeze, and the Sun or something like that. I really can't do it right now, with this Godly Hierarchy they made."

"Ah. Alright, sir. I hope we win."

"Yes...the species of my allies will retain their planets if they want." 

"Thank you, sir!"

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp.

The Zenos, the Gods of Destruction, the Kais and the Z-fighters were present. "The Pride Troopers will definitely help." Toppo said. "I'm not one of the, anymore but it will be glorious to fight by their side again."

"I know someone who can help. We don't need large numbers. We need skilled, powerful fighters. Mojito probably has a HUGE number he can expend. We need enough power to take them on." Vegeta said. "What do you have in mind?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked. "You'll see. Trust me."

Goku stepped up. "There's someone I could ask for help too...but I doubt you'll be happy about it...so I won't tell you!" he grinned. "Kaka-"

"Trust me. We need to protect Earth. As well as the Universes from being destroyed. I'll do my best!"

"And so will we." Krillin said. "I always thought the Tournament of Power would be my last battle. But I guess I can't ignore this. I have been keeping my body in shape, even though there's no improvement from what I was five years ago." Roshi said. "Alright. We have a few days to prepare ourselves. Whoever wants to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber can do so. But we won't use it for more than five days. So from this moment on, a maximum of 10 people can train. With a year for each." Piccolo said. 

"Alright, then. Train well." Goku said and used Instant Transmission to disappear off somewhere. "Let's hope the idiot actually brings help." Beerus remarked.

“What about…that guy?” Broly asked. “Ah yes…that prisoner will be trouble too…damn that Mojito! Why did he have to do that?!” Iwan said. “Nobody ever considered the possibility of something like this happening.” Zeno said. “Yeah...neither did we.” the other Zeno said. “I can deal with the prisoner.” Vegeta stepped up.

They all looked surprised. “I’m the Prince of All Saiyans. He will listen to me. He’s part of my plan to gather more warriors.”

“Whatever you say, Vegeta.” Piccolo said. “We’ll be counting on you. Either way, we trust you more to help us out with warriors than Goku.”

“Let that idiot do what he wants. If he brings help, then it’s just a bonus for us.”

“The Warriors of Love of Universe 2 will most definitely help.” Heles said. “Good idea!” Mule exclaimed. “The warriors of the Tournament of Power! They can all be helpful.”

“True.” Sidra said. “Even though the Trio de Dangers are not as strong as…” He glanced at Vegeta. “….certain warriors, they’ll stiff be useful.”

“All right, everyone.” one of the Zenos said. “You all have five days’ time. Gather as many members of the Tournament of Power as you can. We can only hope they aren’t following Mojito.” Everyone stared at the Zenos. They weren’t their usual childish selves anymore. They were serious. This whole situation was. Soon, all the Gods of Destruction, Kais, Angels and the Zenos left. Only Whis stayed back.

“Lord Beerus told me he’s going to train. So are the other Gods of Destruction. Even the Kais. They haven’t fought properly in ages. Granted they’re strong, but I have a feeling Mojito has an ace up his sleeve.”

“I see. Whis, I would like you to take me somewhere.” Vegeta said. Whis nodded. “Just one second, Vegeta. Krillin. I would like to speak to you. Privately.”

“M..m..me? Uh...ok sure.”

Back to where Mojito was…

The Dark angel was busy chanting a spell from a book. He uttered the last line and all it once, something happened. “YES! IT WORKED!” His troops which were already there, cheered. He would go to fetch more.

“Now…I wonder how things will turn out. A grand battle. How exciting.” he smiled.

A little far way, in Space

A figure sat on a floating chair. "So...Goku. You're here. I could tell my men to attack you anytime I want...but I'm not going to do that."

And why is that?" Goku grinned and asked. "Well you see there have been rumours. The largest army ever made. It is a threat to my...leadership. He came to me,you know. The Dark Angel. I refused. I answer to no one!"

"I figured you would do that."

"And now, you need MY help...again. Are your chances really that slim? he asked. "Let's just say that even with you and your allies, we probably won't stand a chance."

"My power is no joke! If you lose then everything is destroyed? Including me?"

"Yup. That's fine thing I'm definitely sure about."

"Well we can't have that, now can we? That Sin did want revenge on me cause I killed someone he loved...boring. And now I find out he was working for Mojito this whole time. Fine. Give me five days. I'll bring my forces. But remember...they'll only listen to me."

"I'm fine with that as long as you're on our side. Thanks...Frieza."

The Frieza Force has joined Goku and the others! What is Vegeta up to? Find out next time, in Dragon Ball Ultra 3!


	3. Saiyan Pride

The next day, Vegeta and Whis travelled from Universe 7 to Universe 6. Didn’t take them too long. But Vegeta was patient, even though he had a scowl on his face the whole time. They soon landed on Planet Sadala. “Whis, go get him, and then my daughter.”

“Two more back-and-forth trips…” Whis sighed. “Alright.” Saying this, Whis travelled away. “Prince Vegeta.” King Brass came up to him. “We have been hearing the rumors. I’m sorry about….” He held himself back. “I know you had a special relationship with him. We all loved him as well.” Vegeta tried hard to maintain composure. “The Namekian Dragon Balls of Universe 6 don’t exist anymore. So only Super Shenron can bring him back.”

“We haven’t got time for that.” Vegeta said. “True. So what can I do for you?” Vegeta explained everything that happened after the G.O.D Ceremony. “You need an army. We Saiyans of Universe 6 stand by you. We have trained like hell after we found out about Super Saiyan. The Saiyan Army will be a force to fear!” Vegeta smiled. He felt pride in his heart that he was a Saiyan. “We have four days left. You must gather the forces by then.” 

“That’s true. We will lead together, Prince. Oh and we just heard word that Kale is back to full health. Caulifla is still a little injured.”

“Good. Bring Kale here.” he said. Brass nodded. Vegeta and Kale sat on a balcony of the Palace on Planet Sadala. “You are a Legendary Super Saiyan. Do you think you will be able to do this? Last I remember, you were a shy and timid girl, who had no control over her power. Now, you seem more confident. And in better control. It’s good.” She smiled. “Tell me one thing. When you fought Sun, neither of you went Super Saiyan 3. You weakened him before he did. But you could easily have done it. Even he could have, before he was weakened. Why?”

“Well…he didn’t want to kill me. He wanted me to take his side as we’re both ‘special’ we were too busy fighting for him to notice that your daughter was one of us too. And I held back because…he was a Saiyan. I thought I could reason with him…it cost Bro his life. I’m so sorry.” A tear ran down her cheek. “It’s my fault.”

“No. It’s Sun’s fault. We’ll deal with him soon.” After about an hour, Whis had brought back both, Broly, and Bulla. Together, the four of them entered the dungeon. Sun was chained up and beaten. Too weak to transform. And the chains were tight and hard too. Sun looked at them. “You.” he said to Kale. “You disappoint me. We are special. We should rule!”

“You knew about Mojito’s plan didn’t you?” Vegeta asked. “Of course, I did. This Girl and I, we could have ruled together!” Sun yelled. Everyone was silent for a while. The Vegeta gave a nod. A green light filled the cell as the three behind him transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyans. Sun’s jaw dropped. “Yes. There are four of you. And indeed, you are special. You are a Legendary Super Saiyan! One of the most powerful Saiyans ever! Every Saiyan looks up to you. I LOOK UP TO YOU!” Saying this, Vegeta punched him in the gut. Sun coughed and spat out some spit. “The Saiyans of Legends. You’re well aware, we’re going to fight Mojito. The Saiyan Army of Universe 6 has agreed to fight with us.”

“You’re all doomed.” Sun said. Vegeta punched him again. “This is your home! You are a Saiyan! Don’t you feel anything for your race?!”

“What crap are you talking about?” Sun asked. “I am a Saiyan Prince…and I ask you…where is your Saiyan Pride?” Sun’s eyes became wide. “We, the most powerful warrior race, who strive to get stronger every day! We who are relied on, as well as feared! We, who can reach the state of the Gods! WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE?!” Vegeta roared. Sun looked down to the floor. He felt ashamed. “Look at them.” He gestured to the three Legendary Super Saiyans behind him. “Join us. The Saiyan Army will be grouped into four. The Legendary Super Saiyans, the ones who everyone looked up to, will command them. You killed my student. I’ll never forgive you for that. But these are dark times. Return to your rightful place, as one of us!”

A look of determination came across Sun’s face. “Forgive me. I will join you. For my Saiyan Pride.” They removed Sun’s chains. The five of them walked out into broad daylight. “Umm…Dad?” Bulla asked. “I know that I spent a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Pan for a year and got in control of this power…and I’m six and she’s seven….but…I’m SIX. How can I command a part of an army?” Vegeta smiled. “All you really have to do is show them that they can rely on you. So fight as hard as you can. I know we’re expecting too much of you kids…but we must fight. Plus I’m sure Pan wants to as well. That’s a true Saiyan.” Bulla grinned. “Oh she’s very excited for it!” They walked out of the Palace.

King Brass shook Vegeta’s hands. “I assure you, we’ll be ready.”

“Thank you.” Whis appeared behind them. “I got the Cube this time. I’m not making any more trips!” He was clearly annoyed. Vegeta, Broly and Bulla waved goodbye to the Saiyans as they left. The four days passed by. Yamcha and Krillen used the Time chamber together, and then Tien and Roshi did. Chiaotzu refused to. On the last day, Gohan and Picollo used it.

The day for the battle had come. Vegeta, Goku, the Z-Fighters, the Kais, the Tournament of Power warriors and a few extras they brought, including all the Pride Troopers and the Gods of Destruction stood waiting, outside the atmosphere of the Earth. The Angels had made an extremely large air pocket for them, much greater than the size of a regular battlefield as this was going to be…the Ultimate Battle. “You will be impressed when you see the help I’ve got.” Vegeta smirked. “I’m not sure you want to know what help I’ve got.” Goku chuckled. “Hah! That’s because you know it’s not gonna be anything surprising.” Vegeta said. They started chuckling. “We’re gonna do this, Vegeta!”

“Of course, we are! I have no doubts.”

The Battle will begin soon!


	4. The Battle Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Battle is beginning...

The group of warriors gathered above the Earth, looked out into the expanse of space. "Everyone remembers the plan?" Whis asked. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, everyone felt a large ki signature. Immensely huge. Not as big as Mojito but very...powerful. As the giant power came closer, everyone realized it's not one power, but multiple smaller powers together. As the warriors watched, an armada of ships appeared out of hyperspace. It was a sight to see. Vegeta's face cracked a smile. A huge horn like sound came out of what looked like the mothership. Hordes of Sayian warriors flew out towards them. "Watch closely, Kakarot. THIS is us. THESE are Saiyans. True Warriors. Different Universes or not, our spirit is ONE." Sun overheard Vegeta say this. He met Vegeta's eyes and nodded. The more he seemed to mingle with his kind, the more he seemed to understand the Saiyan Pride the Prince was talking about.

"My army is yours to command, Prince Vegeta. I am proud to fight beside a leader as worthy as you." King Brass said, and bowed in respect. "Uh...I mean...I..." Vegeta stuttered in embarrassment. He shook his head to gain composure and looked up, and yelled in his best voice "WARRIORS!" Vegeta's voice boomed across the crowd. Everyone grew silent. "FORM RANKS AS PLANNED!" The Sayian Army split into four groups, two on each side of the other warriors. In front of each group, stood Broly, Kale, Sun and Bulla respectively. Vegeta flew to the first group. "BROLY was trained by one of the strongest Saiyans ever to exist. He will lead you all well. Follow him, and triumph." He flew to the next group. "KALE. The first of our Legendary Warriors to come in control of her power. She has come far. Do well."

Moving to Sun's group he spoke "SUN. Many of you know him as a traitor who killed on of our kin. He was my student. You may have the urge to not follow him in battle, and I cannot change your mind. Just remember why we all are standing here today. To protect the Universes! The rumours say that Mojito wants to create a new Universe. A world of freedom. While it does sound appealing, one must remember that without order, everything has a much greater potential of being ruined. We are fighting to maintain that order. Sun, if you really are on our side...then convince us in battle. If you are against us, I shall personally kill you with my bare hands." Sun nodded.

Finally, moving to the last group, Vegeta sighed. "BULLA. She is a child. She is my daughter. I know what you must be thinking. But I must have faith. You all must have faith in her. Follow her, and give her the courage to truly be a leader." He moved to the center. "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS THIS DAY, EVERYONE SHOULD REMEMBER THE SAIYAN RACE FOR BEING THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE OF WARRIORS EVER TO BE SEEN!" The Saiyan Army cheered. "Speaking of 'powerful force of warriors...where's yours Kakarot?" Goku grinned and pointed this thumb behind him. Vegeta's face fell. Coming out of hyperspace with ships of their own, the Frieza force arrived. Frieza had his signature pose, standing on top of his ship in his Final Form, like a boss. "Never thought there'd be a day I'll be forced to fight alongside these monkeys...so utterly pathetic." Frieza smirked. "THIS, was your plan?!" Vegeta yelled. "Hey, he's helped us in the past...plus...he has been training...for five years. Imagine what he must be like now."

"Yeah I bet he did that to defeat us!"

"True, but for now, he has no choice. We'll deal with him later." Vegeta looked away. "Fine." The Frieza Force formed their own ranks alongside the rest of the Army. Everyone was present and ready in their positions. The Army was so big that they surrounded the Earth, protecting it from everywhere. Now all they had to do was wait for Mojito. After a moment, everyone saw a line. That line kept getting closer and closer. Mojito's mighty army came charging closer and closer. Mojito himself, gracefully raised his hands. "Fight, my men! The Perfect Universe will be yours!"

"There are so many of them...much more than our numbers." Tien said. "They only have strength in numbers." Roshi said. "We still have a chance." Mojito closed his eyes and muttered something. Energy started flowing out of the Earth and into Mojito's hands. The Absorption had begun. "SAIYANS!" Vegeta yelled. "Power up." The area of Space lit up with the Saiyans transforming into their best transformations possible, including Super Saiyan 3. "It was told to me by Vados that Universe 7 Saiyans had tails. "King Brass said in his Super Saiyan 3 form. "With the absence of those tails, you struggled really hard to master Super Saiyan 3. If you had your tails, you wouldn't have had to train to maintain the immense ki consumption. But we Universe 6 Saiyans never had tails to begin with. That is why we can control this form with ease." Vegeta smiled. "Good for us, then." He started powering up. His hair turned purple...and started growing longer. His eyebrows disappeared. "Behold...this is the Ultimate Saiyan. Everyone, CHAAARGE!"

The Z-fighters, Saiyan Army, Pride Troopers, Gods of Destruction, the Kais, the warriors of the Tournament of Power, the Frieza Force and a few others, all powered up as much as they could and flew in full force towards the enemy. Frieza himself shone brightly as his Golden Form had evolved into something sinister. His tail hands, and back now had spikes, and there was no energy loss what so ever. No one had enough time to even glance as Frieza as another, unfamiliar Blue light shone from another side. "That's God ki..." Goku said. "Who is..that? At least he's on our side." As the light faded, everyone looked in shock. "PICCOLO?!

The two armies flew closer and closer. until they finally met. This was it. The moment. The Ultimate Battle.


End file.
